


Waning Light

by the_afterlight



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M, Gen, Juvenilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_afterlight/pseuds/the_afterlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stealth really isn't one of your strong suits."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2004 for a challenge [here](http://www.livejournal.com/users/madkrazyghetto/652586.html#cutid1).

  
I can't help but smile to myself, thinking of the events of the past day. It wasn't often, after all, that I could relax this way, not with school and rangering both.

But no, today was just me. And the others, of course, but even though they're caught up in all the rangering, too, when we're not out there, it's completely different. It's like we're not a team anymore, but... a family. Yeah, that's it. We're a family. Heh. I'm surprised it took me this long to figure it out. Kira will probably thwack me and call me... well, something. I don't know what, but I'll be insulted. Maybe I just won't tell her.

But yeah. We're a family. It's interesting how that happened, too... I mean, the three of us were there, nothing in common at all, and then, BAM. I've got two people I'd gladly give my life for -- four, if you count Dr. O and Hayley, which I do. And now, even with everything that happened before... well, it's not Trent's fault that he went all Psycho Ranger on us -- See, Kira? I pay attention to Dr. O's lectures! -- and he has tried to help us out as much as he can. I mean, it can't be easy for him to use that power, not after what the White Dino Ranger _used_ to represent.

My smile widens a bit as I hear the window creak open. I can almost see Ethan's wince at the noise. "I know we all share talents and stuff, Ethan, but stealth really isn't one of your strong suits." Even without looking, I know he's scowling as he comes out to join me on the rooftop. "Where are Kira and Trent?"

"Kira stayed behind to help Trent bring up the drinks. Or so she says, why the waiter needs help, I don't know." Heh. Ethan's really clueless when it comes to this stuff, isn't he? I mean, yeah, sure, Kira and Trent have a lot to deal with now after the whole evil ranger thing, and Trent needs a romance right now like I need a kick in the balls. But that doesn't stop people from liking each other. ... and Kira thinks _I'm_ unobservant. Maybe I should make a move on her just to distract her from Trent. At least for a while. I mean, it's not like I don't like her at all. I just... with the whole Trent thing, I didn't feel right asking her out. But now... well, we'll see. Maybe Eric will sweep her off her feet when he comes to visit next month. Or maybe I'm wrong, and Kira is just what Trent needs right now -- someone to convince him once and for all that he's NOT the Evil White Dino Ranger, he's just... Trent.

Speaking of Trent, he and Kira just came out with our drinks. They join me and Ethan, and the four of us just kinda stand there as the sets over the water in the distance. The waning light kinda washes the colour from our outfits, making it that much harder to remember that we're Rangers -- without our colours, we're just a bunch of friends.

No. We're a family.


End file.
